marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)/Expanded History
__TOC__ Origin Miguel O'Hara, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. A genius in the field of genetics, he was being pressured by Tyler Stone to test a process to imprint genetic codes into human physiology. He reluctantly tried the process on a test subject named Mr. Sims. It was a failure - Sims was transformed into a hideous creature and quickly died. This was the last straw for Miguel: he went to Stone and attempted to hand in his notice. Stone gave and Miguel accepted a drink which, unknown to Miguel had been laced with the highly addictive hallucinogenic drug that bonds to the victim's DNA, called Rapture. As Alchemax was sole manufacturer of the drug, Stone expected that Miguel would be forced to remain with the company. In an attempt to rid himself of the hallucinogen, Miguel decided to try the genetic procedure, which had killed Sims, on himself, as he had input his own original genetic code as a baseline. The process was sabotaged by his supervisor, Aaron Delgato, in the attempt to kill him (the incident would be covered up as an accident). Miguel survived the process; his DNA was spliced with the genes of a spider and gained several powers, though he lost his addiction to Rapture. Immediately afterwards, Aaron discovered Miguel’s deformities, and started firing at him, despite Miguel begging him to stop, since he thought Miguel sought to kill him. After their skirmish caused an explosion, Aaron almost fell off a ledge, but was caught by Miguel. However, he didn’t know about his recently acquired talons, cutting into Aaron’s arm and causing him to fall to his death. Noticing the chaos, a group Public Eye soldiers were sent to apprehend Miguel. Seeing himself as a freak, Miguel flung himself out the hole in the wall, before coming to his senses and catching himself using his talons. He then snuck away from the building, and leapt onto the hang glider with a member of the Church of Thor so he could escape the Public Eye. When the Thorite asked who he was, he joking responded, “I dunno. The Easter Bunny. Santa Claus. Spider-Man. Take your pick.” Due to the Thorite’s blind devotion to his beliefs, he mistook him for Spider-Man, and started hailing “his” name. Overexcited and distracted, the Thorite wrecked their hanglider. Picking up the remains of the hanglider, Miguel tried to hand it to the Thorite, apologizing for the damages, and suggested that they sew it back together. However, the Thorite told Miguel that he should use the tatters as a makeshift mask so that he could easily conceal his face from the Public Eye. Miguel heeded this advice, and returned to his apartment, falling asleep. When he awoke, he regarded his previous experiences as a nightmare, only to discover that the events were, in fact, reality, when he saw his talons. He then touched his chest with the talons, and discovered that they retracted automatically whenever they touched his skin. Miguel’s A.I., Lyla, told Miguel that his brother Gabriel, was calling him. When Miguel answered, Gabriel told him that he was coming to visit him due to Miguel’s fiancé Dana called him, worried about Miguel. Once Gabriel arrived, Miguel noticed (thanks to his increased eyesight) that Venture, an elite bounty hunter working for Alchemax, was tracking him, due to Alchemax wanting Miguel for research. Seeking to protect his brother, Miguel rushed Gabriel out of his apartment, and made a makeshift costume for him selves out of an unstable molecule Day of the Dead costume and material from the damaged Thorite hanglider, and glided out of his apartment window to defend himself against Venture. However, a group of Thorites interfered in the two’s fight, wanting to protect Miguel, who they believed to be the Harbinger of Thor. The Thorites, not posing a threat to Venture, were easily defeated, and threatened to kill them all unless Miguel surrendered, killing a Thorite to show that he wasn’t bluffing. This caused Miguel to attack Venture, and the two engaged in a fight than ended in Venture capturing Miguel. However, Miguel eventually broke out of his restraints, and damaged Venture’s rocket boots. During the proceeding struggle, Miguel discovered that he could fire webbing from his forearms, blinding Venture. Before falling, Miguel caught himself on a nearby sign. While Venture was disoriented, Miguel picked up a hover car that functioned by repelling itself from the metal streets of Nueva York, and repelled the rifle of Venture from him. Miguel then opened a hole in Venture’s cybernetic leg, and shoved his Combat rod into it, short-circuiting all of his systems. Days later, Miguel returned to his apartment, and filled Lyla in on what had happened, and was visited by Tyler Stone afterwards. The Specialist When Miguel answered the door, he was met by Tyler Stone, in addition to three Public Eye officers, including one that was overly hostile, who lifted him off of the floor to intimidate him. Tyler Stone had the officer put him down. Not knowing of Miguel’s alter ego, Tyler tried to taunt Miguel with Rapture, prompting him to imagine a scenario where he attacked Tyler and the Public Eye officers. Miguel eventually accepted his job back at Alchemax to avoid imprisonment due to Tyler thinking he obtained Rapture illegally, and learned that his coworker Aaron Delgato was blamed for the “sabotage” of Miguel’s experiment. The next day, when Miguel was getting dressed to go to work (with his Spider-Man costume underneath) Lyla asked him that if he’s worried about the costume being discovered, why didn’t he just destroy it. Miguel responded by telling her than he couldn’t, due to the unstable molecule fabric it was made of, in addition to the fact that Spider-Man actually managed to strike fear into Tyler and Alchemax, distracting them so he’d be able to research his “condition". On his way to work, Miguel was offered a ride by his brother Gabriel, who tried to get Miguel to hire a detective to find his current girlfriend Kasey after she was kidnapped by a mysterious man with a sword. Miguel begrudgingly agreed to do whatever he could to help. He then arrived at work, touring his newly remodeled research facility, before being told by Tyler that he believed Miguel’s former co-worker Aaron was Spider-Man. Before the two could continue their conversation however, a woman who, unbeknownst to Miguel, was Kasey, escaped a group of Public Eye officers, taking one of their guns, before taking Miguel hostage. Later, when security and law enforcement seemed to stop following Kasey and Miguel, the two realized who the other was. However, when Miguel was going to head back home, he spotted the Specialist chasing Kasey. Miguel, knowing he would feel guilty if he didn’t save Kasey, slipped into his Spider-Man costume and engaged in combat with the Specialist. However, he was easily bested by him, and the Specialist attempted to unmask Miguel. However, Miguel had webbing under his mask to prevent unwanted removal and, while the Specialist was distracted, he slashed at the Specialist with his talons, starting another fight with him so Kasey could escape during the chaos. Knowing that he couldn’t beat the Specialist, Miguel tried to escape, but was prevented by doing so by Public Officers. Luckily for Miguel, Kasey hijacked a hover bike, which Miguel fired a webline at, managing to escape the battlefield, though the Specialist managed to grab his leg, going on for the ride. Thanks to the assistance of Kasey however, the Specialist was hit against a wall, leading to him letting go of Miguel’s leg. Not having killer instinct, Miguel caught the Specialist, carrying him to safety, only to get kicked in the chest. In a fit of rage, Miguel accidentally slit his throat, killing him. A squadron of Public Eye officers, led by a sergeant looking to avenge his son who was severely slashed by Miguel days ago, fired at Miguel (not knowing of Tyler Stone’s order not to fire due to their leader ignoring him), sending him falling down dozens of stories, into the underbelly of Nueva York dubbed “Downtown.” Vulture 2099 Later, Miguel woke up, still in costume, covered in trash and rubble, disoriented and in pain. He stopped an attempted sexual assault, and took the would-be rapist’s car so he could get to a doctor. Upon arrival at a hospital, a Thorite doctor nursed his wounds before he (against the whim of the doctor) left, encountering a squadron of Public Eye officers. Though Miguel tried to resist arrest, he ended up cornered. However, Miguel was rescued moments before arrest by the Vulture, who killed the Public Eye agents before taking to the skies, carrying Miguel to his lair. ]] Later, Miguel awoke in a cell, recovered from his wounds. He then easily knocked down the door to his cell, subduing one of his captors. He proceeded to exit his prison, encountering his jailers: the Vulture and his Freakers. Upon finding them, Miguel questioned Vulture about where he was. The Vulture then filled Miguel in on where he was, and how Downtown worked. Downtown was dominated by various “cliques,” and the Freakers were the biggest (and one of the most violent) cliques in Downtown. The Vulture related to Miguel, being a result of Alchemax experiments like Moguel, and tried to recruit him as the newest member of the Freakers. The Vulture, as an incentive, told Miguel that if he didn’t join, he’d eat him, making Miguel realize the Vulture was a cannibal. This enraged the hero, and he attacked the Vulture, before making his way out of the building, attempting to escape the Vulture and the Freakers. But despite his best efforts, Miguel failed to escape the Vulture due to his aerial advantage, and was forced to fight him if he wanted to survive. The two’s fight continued into Saint Patrick's Cathedral. Not wanting to hurt any civilians, Miguel tried to escape through a shattered mural, only to have his webline severed by the Vulture, causing him to fall into a group of Freakers, getting his spinnerets temporarily damaged. However, moments before he was overwhelmed, Kasey, feeling the need to pay Miguel back for saving her, brought reinforcements, rescuing him. However, Miguel knew that the Vulture would easily defeat Kasey’s reinforcements, and decided to lure him away. Miguel, after a long and brutal battle, managed to subdue the Vulture, leaving him dangling over a high ledge. However, as Vulture fell, Miguel failed to fire webbing to catch Vulture due to his damaged spinnerets, causing him to seemingly fall to his death. Meeting Spiderities and Becoming a Hero Upon returning to Nueva York, Miguel was attacked by a Public Eye officer, who he subdued and stole the uniform of to guarantee safe passage to his home. However, on his way home, he encountered a group of Public Eye officers, who claimed to be heading to a nearby mall to apprehend “Spider-Man.” Confused, Miguel followed the squadron to the mall to further investigate. Upon arrival, Miguel and the Public Eye officers discovered a group of former Thorites-turned-Spider-Man worshippers, using micro suction cups to emulate his wall-crawling abilities and wearing costumes similar to Miguel’s. After figuring out what had happened, Miguel left and returned home, having a brief conversation with Lyla before taking a bath to relax. Soon, his fiancé Dana arrived, sitting in the bathtub with him. Upon arrival, she asked Miguel where he had been, to which he responded, lying to her by claiming he was finding a way of permanently defeating his Rapture addiction, though he had a few “side effects” such as his teeth being sensitive, so if she attempted to kiss him she’d unknowing avoid his fangs. Delighted to hear that he was no longer addicted to Rapture, Dana kissed Miguel, though moments later Miguel’s brother entered the apartment, telling Miguel that their mother, Conchata, had collapsed. Upon arriving at Wellvale Home, the senior center in which their mother resided, his mother faked her death. Miguel, knowing that Conchata faked her death every few months, called his mother out, telling her that she was acting moronic and that he was growing tired of her, making her storm out of the room. Gabriel, not as disillusioned with Conchata as Miguel, told him to try and talk to her. Initially denying him, (due to him thinking that she hated him because he reminded her of his “father,”) Miguel was convinced to apologize when he fiancé Dana also pushed him to do so, and he begrudgingly did so. Upon finding her smoking a cigarette (which is outlawed in the future) he apologized for not visiting her more often, and she slapped him for lying, before he told her the truth, that he wasn’t sorry for not visiting more often, resulting in him being slapped again for getting “fresh” with her. Miguel then tried to tell her that her act was emotionally damaging to him and Gabriel. Not believing him, she claimed that Miguel was self-centered, before claiming that he wasn’t a real man like Spider-Man was (though, unbeknownst to her, they were one and the same). Miguel, trying to get his mother to stop her obsession with his alter-ego, tried to reason with her, though she ignored him, claiming that she was just trying to “tear him down.” Making Miguel angry, this resulted in him yelling that he was Spider-Man to his mother. However, Conchata thought that he was just jealous of his alter-ego, throwing her into a laughing fit as she walked out of the room, not noticing Miguel’s exposed talons. Upon leaving, Miguel contemplated the things that had transpired in his life and the world that he lived in, before stopping Public Eye officers from assaulting innocent Thorites. Upon doing so, Miguel made an announcement to the world that he “wasn’t messing around anymore,” and decided to actively use his powers to help people until the day that he could get rid of them. Thanatos Days later, Miguel stopped two Public Eye officers from assaulting a vandalist. However, one of the Public Eye officers was in possession of SItuation Emergency Gear, or “S.I.E.G.E.”for short. After a long battle, Miguel eventually overpowered, and was nearly hanged by the officer, but was saved at the last moment when they were shot with an energy weapon by an unknown assailant, leaving Miguel with only one clue: the Greek “omega” on his savior’s ship. Later, Miguel went back to his apartment, and tried to have Lyla help him determine who the mysterious person was, but to little avail, and Miguel headed to work. Upon arrival, Miguel learned that Tyler Stone had brought in another researcher, Jordan Boone, in to help further Miguel's research. Miguel went t confront Tyler about this, only to learn that his fiancé Dana’s office was now handling some accounts for Alchemax. Miguel then got Jordan Boone off his assignment, before he and Dana were invited on a business vacation to the floating city "Valhalla", which was in the final stages of development. Miguel, not liking the idea of Dana working with Alchemax, urged her to drop their accounts, only to have his request denied. Later, while preparing to leave work and get ready for his date with Dana, Miguel was interrupted by a large explosion. As Alchemax security secured the area, Miguel heard that Jordan Boone was trapped in the wreckage, and he rescued him. Upon leading him out of the area, Miguel learned that a portal Jordan had been working on was the cause of the blast. After a brief argument with Jordan over his ungratefulness, Miguel returned home to a call from his boss Tyler Stone and his fiancé Dana, who told him that their date that night was cancelled due to Dana and Tyler needing to talk business. But before their call ended, a mysterious man attacked Tyler, before taking them both hostage. Miguel, wanting to save his fiancé, made his way to the scene as fast as he could donning his Spider-Man persona, and offered for Thanatos take him as a hostage instead of Dana. Thanatos told Miguel that he was the one who saved him from the Siege user, before accepting his offer. Thanatos then told Tyler's assistant Winston that if he gave him full control of Alchemax for an hour, he’d hand over both Miguel and Tyler to them. The three soon arrived at the Alchemax Building, and Thanatos demanded to be shown Alchemax’s “Virtual Unreality” program, which was working on cracking interdimensional travel, and actually capturing a live specimen from the parallel reality as Thanatos arrived. However, Thanatos swiftly became tired of Jordan, who was working on the project, and he slapped him inside, sending him into the portal. However, Miguel caught him with a webline. Miguel tried to get the portal turned off, only for Thanatos to tell him that there was no need, since Miguel was going to go through next. After avoiding a blast from Thanatos, Miguel managed to pull Jordan out of the portal. However, Jordan had grabbed an unknown man, inadvertently pulling them out of the portal. Upon arriving, the mysterious man wondered where he was. Two Thorite scientists, who were watching these events unfold from the sidelines, claimed that the man was the Prophet of Thor and that, with his return along with the “Harbringer of Thor” Spider-Man, the return of Thor himself must be underway. Thanatos then stated that he was present when Thor died, and that the Thorites were fools. The mysterious man then claimed that he was couldn’t remember much, but he remembered Thanatos, and he tried to attack him using an energy attack, only for his power to not activate. Thanatos then tried to attack the stranger, only for Miguel to step in to defend him. However, Miguel’s attacks were ineffective on Thanatos, and because of this the mysterious stranger was wounded, and started profusely bleeding. Thanatos then shifted his focus onto Miguel and grabbed him by the throat. Taking the opportunity to prevent further damage to the Virtual Unreality project, multiple Alchemax guards fired at Thanatos, knocking both him and Miguel into the portal. Upon entering the portal, Miguel experienced many bizarre things, such as a crowd of people mourning a giant version of himself, before encountering Thanatos, who was dozens of sizes bigger than he was last time he saw him. Thanatos then told him that the dimension they were currently in enhanced his powers, and that upon returning to the world of 2099, he would destroy it, due to the vessel he was currently possessing's last thoughts were of his hatred for Miguel. Miguel was then picked up by Thanatos. Before he could be harmed however, he used the paralytic venom in his fangs to paralyze Thanatos temporarily, and the mysterious man, now revealed to be called the Net Prophet, pulled him out of the dimension, and headed to Miguel’s apartment. Miguel initially thought that he was just dreaming, but turned around and saw Prophet bleeding out on the floor. Knowing that he couldn’t take the Net Prophet to a doctor, Miguel sealed his wound with a heat sealer. Miguel then had Net Prophet lay down in his bed to rest (though his arm had regrow, only to witness his awe at a holographic image of him and Dana. Net Prophet proceeded to ask who was in the picture, a question that Miguel truthfully answered. References Category:Expanded History